¿Conoces a Krampus?
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Andy y Eric se sentaron sobre la gran alfombra situada frente a la chimenea. Un escenario perfecto para contar una historia. / Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook: "Krampusnacht"


— ¡¿No conoces a _Krampus_?!

Andy, un pequeño de no más de 8 años de edad, no pudo contener la impresión al saber que su nuevo vecino, Eric, no conocía la historia de aquel ser que aterrorizaba a los niños durante las fiestas decembrinas.

¿Cómo era posible que no conociera al temible _Krampus_? ¡Él mismo le había temido cuando más pequeño al saber lo que le hacía a los niños que fueran malos durante el año!

—Mi familia no suele celebrar estas fechas, y de donde vengo sólo conocemos a San Nicolás.

— ¡Te contaré sobre él! —exclamó con total emoción ¡por fin sería quien contara aquella historia a alguien por primera vez!

Andy tomó a Eric por la manga de su sudadera y lo llevó consigo hasta la estancia de su casa, en ella, una cálida chimenea mantenía un ambiente acogedor a pesar de la nevada que caía afuera; en la esquina cercana a la ventana se lucía un gran árbol, decorado con juegos de luces ligeramente amarillentas, grandes esferas de colores y una que otra figurilla de arcilla con relación a las festividades.

Eric se quedó embelesado ante tal cuadro, mostrando un brillo de emoción en sus ojos al acercarse al árbol y notar el diminuto tren de juguete debajo de él. Andy pareció notarlo y, sin que el rubio se percatara, encendió el tren para que comenzara a dar vueltas bajo el árbol.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó al notar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

—Increíble… —respondió, regresándole la mirada—. ¿Todos tienen ésto en sus casas?

—Todos tenemos un árbol; las luces y el tren dependen de cada casa ¡pero ven! ¡Te contaré quién es el _Krampus_!

Ambos niños se sentaron sobre la gran alfombra situada frente a la chimenea. Un escenario perfecto para contar una historia.

—El seis de diciembre es el día de San Nicolás pero, la noche del cinco de noviembre ¡es cuando el _Krampus_ aparece!

Andy imitó cuernos con sus dedos y los llevó por encima de su cabeza, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de Eric.

—Es una criatura enorme, muy parecido a un fauno; tiene enormes cuernos y dientes afilados bañados en sangre. Tiene pezuñas en lugar de pies, sus piernas son parecidas a las de una cabra; todo su cuerpo está cubierto de pelo y gruñe a todo lo que se mueva.

Eric mantenía los ojos muy abiertos ante cada palabra de su nuevo amigo, nunca creyó que escucharía algo parecido cuando esas fechas usualmente estaban llenas de felicidad y regocijo.

—La noche que el _Krampus_ sale, puedes escuchar el sonido de cascabeles y cadenas viejas arrastrándose por el piso; si fuiste malo este año, él vendrá a tu casa y te echará a la cesta que carga en su espalda para llevarte con él al infierno. El _Krampus_ merodea las calles por dos semanas, buscando a los niños malos y golpeando sus cadenas contra el piso para asustar a la gente. —En ese momento se puso de pie, y asemejó tener una cadena en su mano derecha y azotarla contra el piso—. Algunas personas dicen que te castiga durante todo un año para darte una lección por todas las cosas malas que hiciste, otras dicen que los niños que se llevó no volvieron nunca porque se los comió.

Eric sintió un atemorizante escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La imagen que había formado en su cabeza de la escena de un monstruo comiéndose niños en el infierno no había sido para nada agradable.

Andy pareció satisfecho con la respuesta del nuevo, por lo que dejó lo mejor al final.

— ¿Sabes? En esta ciudad se hace el _Krampuslauf_ ¿irás a verlo?

— ¿Qué es eso?

Un niño que no conocía al _Krampus_ ni lo que era el _Krampuslauf_ ¿podía tener mejor suerte que esa?

— ¡Le diré a mis papás que le digan a los tuyos para que vayamos juntos! ¡Será muy divertido!

Eric no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo muy extraño en todo aquello; además, nunca había escuchado hablar de una criatura tan temible en esa época. Sus padres perecieron enterarse de aquella historia también —probablemente gracias a los padres de Andy—, pues de repente comenzaban a mencionar al Krampus para convencerlo de seguir portándose bien. Entonces Eric comenzó a preguntarse qué tan malo tendría que ser lo que hiciera un niño para que el _Krampus_ se lo llevara. Tan sólo faltaban escasos tres días para el seis de diciembre ¿no se había portado lo suficientemente bien como para que un error en ese tiempo le valiera irse con ese demonio?

La tarde del cinco de diciembre llegó y, con ella, la _excursión_ de ambas familias sugerida por Andy.

— ¡Será increíble! ¡Ya lo verás! —Gritaba con notable emoción el pelirrojo, dando saltos de un lado a otro, ganándose incluso un par de reprimendas por parte de su madre por estar tan inquieto.

Eric intentaba sonreír, pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso por alguna razón. Estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a ver más y más personas acercarse a la avenida principal. Una vez estuvieron cerca, Andy lo tomó por un brazo y, de nueva cuenta, fue arrastrado por él hasta las vallas de metal que separaban a las personas del paso en la avenida.

— ¡Ven, Eric!

Andy se trepó en una de las vallas, logrando apenas pasar sus brazos por encima para agarrarse; Eric le imitó, distinguiendo a más niños haciendo lo mismo a lo largo de la calle.

"Andy hablaba demasiado rápido", pensaba Eric. Ni siquiera podía comprender la mitad de lo que le estaba diciendo por pensar en lo desacostumbrado que estaba a las bajas temperaturas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los padres de ambos los alcanzaran y hablaran sobre cosas que sus hijos no entendían del todo. Eric lanzaba algunas miradas a sus padres, con la esperanza de que le dijeran qué es lo que estaban a punto de ver, pero sólo le sonreían en respuesta. "Ya falta poco para que empiece", decían.

El atardecer pasó más rápido de lo que imaginó, dejando las calles iluminadas con la débil luz que proporcionaba el alumbrado público.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Cascabeles sonando a la distancia.

Andy comenzó a gritar, saltando sobre la reja.

— ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Eric! ¡Mira allá!

Eric, a pesar de lo difícil que le era moverse por el frío y la incómoda posición en la reja, se impulsó un poco hacia el frente para poder ver tras la alborotada cabellera de Andy.

Una gran nube de humo inundaba la calle, y extrañas luces rojas parecían moverse dentro de ella, acercándose. El sonido de los cascabeles comenzaba a ser más notorio y, esperando que fuera impresión suya, parecían aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba.

Gritos.

El sólo saber que eran gritos le alarmó de inmediato, sin distinguir si eran de emoción o terror. Sentía que sus latidos incrementaban a cada segundo, y parecía que el frío que sentía ya no era sólo por el ambiente.

Fue entonces que los vio.

Un grupo de demonios, tal y como los había descrito Andy hacía unos días, habían salido de entre el humo, haciendo sonar los enormes cascabeles que llevaban atados a la cintura con sus grandes pasos.

En ese momento, pensó que la realidad había superado la imagen mental que se había hecho del _Krampus_. Entes con cuernos diabólicos se acercaban a las vallas de metal, golpeándolas con ramas lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar los golpes, otros más con cadenas o una especie de látigos muy espesos; provocando los gritos de las personas detrás de ellas.

Cuando Eric reaccionó, fue al notar unos tenebrosos ojos rojos justo enfrente de él. Quedó petrificado ante aquel rostro deforme y diabólico, lleno de arrugas pronunciadas y de un pálido color que no era para nada usual; no pudo ignorar los enormes colmillos que se asomaban de su boca, totalmente cubiertos de sangre que seguía su camino por uno de sus extremos hasta la barbilla. Su respiración se detuvo al sentir algo en su cabeza: la mano peluda y con enormes garras de aquella cosa estaba sobre su cabello. Tan sólo fueron unos segundos antes de que retomara su camino sobre la venida, pero el pequeño no pudo evitar sentir pánico ante aquel monstruo.

—Parece que Eric ha sido un niño bueno—comentó la madre de Andy a sus espaldas.

— ¡Waaaah! ¡Eric! —gritó Andy con emoción—. ¿Viste su máscara? ¡Es de las mejores que he visto!

— ¿Máscara? —logró articular Eric, dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo.

— ¡Sí! Muchas fueron hechas por el viejo carpintero y sus hijos ¡dicen que su familia las ha fabricado por muchos, muchos años!

Mientras Andy seguía hablando sobre cosas que Eric no alcanzaba a asimilar, éste regresó la mirada al tenebroso desfile frente a ellos.

El humo proveniente de bengalas que los demonios dejaban a su paso hacían el ambiente aún más tenebroso, podía ver cómo algunas personas reían ante las intimidaciones y golpes, mientras que otras se enfadaban porque sólo deseaban ser espectadores y no partícipes; escuchaba niños más pequeños llorar al ser tocados o cargados por aquellas cosas, mientras sus padres reían al tratar de calmarlos; de repente era normal encontrar a dos o más de aquellos demonios peleando entre ellos, golpeando con fuerza las ramas o cadenas que tuvieran en sus manos contra el piso, como si se estuvieran retando los unos a los otros.

Jamás imaginó que podría ver algo así alguna vez, ni siquiera con las cosas que le habían contado.

— ¡Cuando seamos grandes también podremos ser un _Krampus_! —le dijo Andy, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿En verdad?

Por primera vez en la noche, los ojos de Eric mostraron una ilusión que opacaron el impacto que aquella celebración había causado en él.

— ¡Genial!

De algún modo había cobrado sentido: Si eras un niño bueno, podrías llegar a ser el _Krampus_ que tanto temor causaba; si eras malo, no podrías convertirte en uno porque, probablemente, el _Krampus_ te habría llevado con él al infierno antes de dejar de ser un niño.

 **-x-**

¡I DID IT! Pude terminar este reto a tiempo :'D Nunca había escuchado de esta historia y, buscando más en internet, me encontré con detallitos y vídeos muy gráficos que me dejaron inpaktadah' 8D Ahora buscaré el Krampuslauf cada año (?)

Me falta terminar pendientes antes de navidad y año nuevo, así que ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

See yah'~!


End file.
